


[Translation]When There Is No Further Need需求的终点在哪里

by isaakfvkampfer



Series: Master and Apprentice [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Apprentice Legislator Palpatine, Curious Scientist Plagueis, Dark, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, M/M, Mad Scientists, Master/Apprentice, Mental Coercion, Pheromones, Physical Abuse, Really Dark Fic, Sexual Assault, Sexual Violence, Sith, Sith Shenanigans, Slash, They told me the word counting system 4 Eastern Asian Languages on AO3, Twisted, Zeltron, was totally broken the last time I sent a request, word count 23k+
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: 人类弟子在逗留卫星上的表现让普雷格斯很是失望，几个月后，他打算用一种新的方法磨练学生的技术。与此同时，他对科学可能性的执着让他开始了一项前所未有的实验。西迪厄斯和普雷格斯并不知道，这场无情的测验会给两人带来怎样的启示。





	1. 见见新来的小子

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When There Is No Further Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039251) by [Darth_Videtur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Videtur/pseuds/Darth_Videtur). 



西迪厄斯满脸鄙夷地看着普雷格斯最新入手的财产。“他能对我们有什么用，师父？他们的种族一无是处，既懒惰又傲慢，把时间都花在享乐和内讧上。他们的星球在我们的计划中没有什么政治价值。”

透过强化过的单向透明钢观察窗，普雷格斯看向在房间里来回踱步的粉红皮肤类人生物，西迪厄斯抱怨完了以后只好也加入师父，看向那人。见年轻人类控制住了他的不满，普雷格斯很是欣慰，随着时间的推移他的弟子似乎越来越能接受自己冰冷的天性了。

两人继续无声地站在那里，缪恩人感到年轻人类的眼睛瞥了他一眼然后转回他们的测试对象。普雷格斯叹了口气，“你说的都没错，我理想主义的弟子，某种程度上没错。但我相信这次我们能从中发现一些隐藏的用处。”

“你打算用他做实验？”西迪厄斯问，不感兴趣地将视线转回师父，但也得异常小心。

普雷格斯露出一个微笑。“我打算跟他一起实验。”

他转过身，不再说话，往深长寂静的走廊深处走去。他感到西迪厄斯犹豫了片刻才跟上他，脚步轻轻敲击在地板上。阿博拉的住客今晚神秘地不多话，似乎他的新购物什让他们俩都很着迷。也许的确如此。

这些生物，类人的泽而特隆人，在宇宙里堪称声名狼藉，他们可以投射与接收周边生物的情感，还能通过强大的费洛蒙操纵这些情感。关于他们的传说很多，普雷格斯已经信了大半了，因为他自己也差一点落入了圈套。他在这个奴隶抵达阿博拉的时候出于好奇取下了他身上的费洛蒙局限屏障，多亏黑暗面的力量他才没在泽而特隆人的蛊惑下放对方走。

在他身后，西迪厄斯的不满与高傲的不耐烦情绪在原力的表面之下闪闪发光。他的弟子看不出这个泽而特隆人的用处，觉得还有其他实验对象没有屈服于他们黑暗的秘密，在这人身上实验是浪费时间。西迪厄斯是个学者，不是科学家。普雷格斯对这个泽而特隆人有些计划，而且是韦纳米斯等人无法填补的。

“今天我需要你的协助，我的弟子，”普雷格斯待他们走到监狱层的入口处时才说。

“当然，师父，”西迪厄斯说。他在原力中的宽慰尽管在他人看来掩饰得很好，普雷格斯可看得一清二楚，不禁笑了。年轻的纳布人显然以为今天要做的不过是正常的实验和数据收集。他对自己也将成为一场特殊实验的一部分毫不知情。

普雷格斯走进旁边的准备室里，头也不回地给弟子下达指示，“把第三对双胞胎带来，西迪厄斯，带他们去去24单元接受第二期实验，然后回到这里。我们还有工作要做。”

“是，师父，”西迪厄斯浅浅一鞠躬，迈着敏捷自信的步伐消失在走廊里。

普雷格斯在他实验室里阅读控制台上的数据，深深叹了一口气。西迪厄斯真是原力赐予的礼物，年轻、傲慢，黑暗面的力量非常强大，优雅柔韧，操纵欲强，却也懂得顺应时遇。普雷格斯对拥有这样的弟子感到非常骄傲，也深知年轻人类前途无量，必将为未来带来可怕的变数。有多少西斯师父能有幸亲眼见证“伟大计划”降临人世呢？从来没有过。现在，西斯的时代即将到来。

但具体还有多久并不明了，所以要训练好这个原力凝结的厚礼必须精准地把握好时间和力度。西迪厄斯得能完美胜任一切，普雷格斯得将他打造为适应一切冲突的全能武器。当今时代，西斯几乎不需要在战场上拼杀（尽管西迪厄斯是个卓绝的剑客），他们精于政局密谋，游走在商界以及贸易领域，在敌人与情人的床笫间活跃。

普雷格斯轻笑一声；五个月前，西迪厄斯才刚刚发现诱惑的新大陆。尽管不情愿，但他年轻的弟子终于屈服在他坚持不懈的追求之下，通过与黑暗进行甜蜜的交流在他的阴茎上达到高潮，在无法从自己的师父身上得到快感的时候求助于黑暗面的力量。但他的师父却不需要这种协助——普雷格斯闭上眼睛就能看到那队金色眸子中的怨念与情欲，听到紧咬的牙关泻出的轻声呻吟，感到包裹在他粗壮分身上难以置信的紧致。如果他再专注一点……但现在不是时候。

在那以后，普雷格斯慢慢悠悠地开发弟子这方面的才能，会在最出乎西迪厄斯意料的时候占有他，但有时候则却会提前告知，酝酿对方的恨意。西迪厄斯可能的确屈服于他的教诲，掌握了不同于巧言令色与威胁恫吓的引诱手段，但他依旧没在精神上屈服于自己的师父。

他依旧将自己的一小部分紧紧保护在普雷格斯的魔掌之外。西斯弟子没有任何属于他们自己的东西，普雷格斯在他第一次占有西迪厄斯后几周告诉过他一遍。西迪厄斯口头上认同，实际则又将反抗情绪往他日渐增强的屏障后塞了塞。那几周里普雷格斯几乎每日都要使用他的身体，非常粗暴的占有，搞得他整日腰酸背痛，但西迪厄斯忍住了，并没有反抗。

缪恩人则反而为人类这种虚情假意的屈服与欺瞒欣喜若狂。多么高超的技巧，多么骄傲的快事啊，推翻了一切既定的假设。他甚至在放纵自己想象西迪厄斯最终全身心地屈服于他时倍感愉悦。即便最终西迪厄斯有朝一日成功将师父推开，在那以前他也会学到全副技巧，连最堕落的对手也难逃他的操纵。

西迪厄斯最抵触用口舌取悦同人。黑暗尊主怀疑他的这种厌恶是源于那三名海盗的事，他们接连不断地使用西迪厄斯的嘴巴，用他们恶心的肉体塞满人类的喉咙直到后者吐出来。但他喜不喜欢无关紧要，重要的是无论男女，银河系里没有哪个生物不喜欢灵巧的舌头和温暖的嘴唇，西迪厄斯会从精于此道的专家那里学到这点。

两个月前，他的弟子在逗留卫星的秘密集会上连这个小测试都没通过，这道难以逾越的精神障碍令他无法彻底完成此次任务。普雷格斯的不作为当然不会确保弟子的成功，但西斯师父可没有义务帮助自己的弟子生存，真要说的话，是弟子需要生存下来证明自己的价值。

那天晚上他再次打碎了西迪厄斯，为他小小的失利惩戒他。他真是个很好的小弟子，当天晚上就自己打理好了伤口，接下来几周都低调行事，不愿引起他的注意。但这段时间有个好处，他过了自己的二十岁生日，他在纳布的义务公共服务可以结束了，但紧接着他需要作为立法会弟子工作，普雷格斯不得不暂缓人类的课程，好让帕尔帕庭初步建立起他作为政客的事业。

这堂课需要说服力，所以普雷格斯才弄来这个眼下正安静地站在观察窗对面准备室里的泽尔特罗斯人。普雷格斯在左边控制台输入了几条命令，然后来到大窗户前，看向他最新的奖励。

那个泽尔特罗斯人是个奴隶，他临时起意从一个老相识那里买到的——赫特人贾巴，深暗享乐之道。真遗憾，贾巴喜欢雌性生物，普雷格斯想，否则他的弟子倒是可以好好享受一下那条老虫子的陪伴，很恶心就是了。他想到两个月前的那长对话……他意识到自己需要另作打算。

他记得自己在奴隶到货后联系贾巴时对方响亮的笑声。“也许你现在终于可以享受你的奴隶啦，‘老师’，”老虫子笑道，普雷格斯则看似不以为意。但心里头他倒是好奇这事会如何发展。非常好奇。

就在这时，西迪厄斯会拉了，他来到师父身边。“双胞胎已经就位，可以进行试验了，师父，”他说。“您需要我留下来监控他们的进度吗？”

“不，11-4D看着就行了。”

西迪厄斯点点头，重心在两脚之间换来换去，非常想回去学习，好像普雷格斯有这个打算似的。普雷格斯并没有立即回答，他能从黑暗面中感觉到对方的希望冒头，尽管尽力掩盖。

普雷格斯谨慎地忽略对方，走向实验室中央。这边按一个按钮，那边调一调温度，都是常规。没有什么威胁。科学家在工作而已，不过这次他的实验关乎西斯尊主会的未来。

最终他回到规规矩矩待在原地的弟子跟前，笑道。“你记得上次的秘密集会吗，西迪厄斯？”

对方立即紧张起来，但马上又掩盖了下去，当然了，他的师父能一眼看穿。“是的，我记得。”

“很好，你记得你失败在什么地方吗？”

“记得……”

“我想过了，我的弟子，我相信那到底还是我的错。我的确没有把你准备好，让你没法满足那晚的需求。”

他们都知道这不是道歉，他们都希望西迪厄斯可以在不受帮助的情况下成功，任务的难度于此并不相关。西迪厄斯低头。“我辜负了您，师父，没有达到您的期望。我不能责怪您惩罚我。”

普雷格斯盯着他，咽下满满的满足感。“我决定修正这个问题，就不管是谁的错了。下面的这个泽尔特罗斯人精于床笫之事，西迪厄斯。我从赫特人贾巴那里找到的他，他对我保证这人的手法很有效。”

帕尔帕庭顿时变得面无血色，但还是礼貌地问道，“一个奴隶，师父？”

“是的，而且很清楚他来这里是做什么的。不知道你是不是也清楚呢？”

他别开视线过了一会儿，终于缓缓点头。原力之中也有一阵震颤。“我想我知道，师父。”

普雷格斯点头。“那我就当你知道了。你可听仔细了，好好从他身上学习。他会教会你必要的技能，纠正你失败的地方。西斯绝不应该寄希望在第二次机会上。”

“西斯必需一开始就做到完美，”西迪厄斯静静忽地啊。“为一切可能磨练至臻，随时准备好应对时局变换。没有征兆的变换。”

“就是如此。”

师父点头以后，西迪厄斯也颔首表示臣服。“您打算什么时候开始我的课程，师父？”

普雷格斯不带温度地笑了。“有什么比当下更好呢，西迪厄斯尊主。介绍下你自己吧。”

他的学生轻叹一口气，但服从了。“当然，师父。那样请容许我先行告辞。”

普雷格斯看着他消失在宽广的门洞里，决绝地挺胸抬头，窄窄的肩膀很是僵硬。他为西迪厄斯骄傲，真的，这一刻他真的感觉骄傲。年轻的希夫·帕尔帕庭已经脱胎换骨，三年过去，他早已作别过去的贵族生活；西迪厄斯在千百次泥泞的跌打滚爬中成长，精神与肉体都经历过日益严峻的考验。他的傲慢被毫不容情地打碎，他的自信被严酷地挑战，他的骄傲则被严重地伤害了，但他依旧拒绝失败，拒绝像其他人那样放弃，拒绝像他们那样脱离苦海，懦弱地寻求死亡的解脱。

不，西迪厄斯不会。西迪厄斯从不放弃。拳打脚踢，极寒烧灼，粗暴强奸，滞于困境，都无所谓。年轻人类已经用他小小的牙齿咬进黑暗面，拒绝松口。

作为回报，黑暗面也欣然抓紧人类。真是原力赐予的礼物，普雷格斯想。而且还是来自那样一个可爱的星球，黑暗面的统治竟是诞生于静谧的纳布，真是合适！

下面的牢房门开了，西迪厄斯一进去视线便立马落在那个泽尔特罗斯人身上，他尴尬地僵在门边。

两人就这么的互相打量了好一会儿。


	2. 走投无路

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 西迪厄斯经历了一场前所未有的体验，普雷格斯则有了个新点子，恐怕会改变一切。

“所以……”那个泽尔特罗斯人从矮长凳上站起来，迈着缓慢而目的明确的步子晃到西迪厄斯跟前，普雷格斯看到自己的弟子面对对方鬼祟的举动紧张起来。他不确定，普雷格斯发现。泽尔特罗斯人绕着人类踱步，上下打量。“你就是那个需要我教的。有人想让你学会怎么舔老二，是吧？”

西迪厄斯咬牙。“我们不需要说出来。”

泽尔特罗斯人大笑，喉音饱满，听上去被逗乐了，他用一只粉红色的手诱惑性地滑下身前，擦过裤子。“我们当然得说了。你不会想每次别人一说点下流话就绷得跟什么似的，对吧？”

西迪厄斯目视前方，看上去恍若一尊雕塑；他真的一动不动。“我知道我需要做什么。”

“是哦……你看上去好像能让别人放松呢。”

“别嘲笑我。”

“哈，也许吧……”泽尔特罗斯人偏偏脑袋笑了。“你比我吞过的好几个老二还硬哩。”

两朵红晕飞上瘦削的脸颊。

“你才刚入行，对吧？”泽尔特罗斯人过了一会儿后问道。“放松，跟紧我。要知道，我们俩都在一艘船上。我喜欢这活计，我确定你也会学会喜欢的。”

“我跟你完全不一样，奴隶！”他吼道，声音在安静的屋子里炸裂开来，他意识到自己的失态，往上面瞟了一眼，继续对奴隶怒目相视，“我不需要喜欢。”

普雷格斯饶有兴味地心想自己的弟子到底在跟谁说话。

“当然当然。但你很快就会跟我一样了。所以你的主人不满意。为什么？”

西迪厄斯顿了一下，盯着地板。“我不知道怎么……”他小声嘀咕。“……怎么做。”

“真的？那挺靠直觉的。”泽尔特罗斯人伸手玩笑般地隔着袍子抚摸对方的胸膛。西迪厄斯在对方动手的时候站得僵直。“你吞过几次老二？”

西迪厄斯的脸更红了，他拒绝直视对方。“啊……你是说……”

泽尔特罗斯人坏笑。“两头。”

年轻西斯紧张起来。“很多次……我的师（主）父（人）经常使用我。”

“哦，那多少个种族呢？”

他的声音细得几乎听不清。“人类，缪恩，提列克还有威奎。”

泽尔特罗斯人同情地皱皱眉。“威奎人？那些刺可疼了不是。实话讲，我尽量避免这种族，但是有时候你躲不过去不是么，所以审时度势尽量减损就有必要了。不管怎样……”他解开年轻西斯尊主的腰带，把它抽了出来。

西迪厄斯抓住对方的手腕，猛地一拉，手力太重，泽尔特罗斯人粉色的脸因为骨骼挤压带来的疼痛变得通红。类人生物僵在原地，另一只手举高表示安抚。普雷格斯很欣赏对方的冷静；贾巴说的没错，这个泽尔特罗斯人很有经验。当然了，他与贾巴的合作至今都非常圆满。

泽尔特罗斯人笑着垂下眼，西迪厄斯终于放开她。奴隶并没有顾虑自己的伤势，像什么都没发生一样继续。“不管怎样……你现在也太紧张没法工作。我们得让你放松下来。”

一会儿过后，普雷格斯发现弟子的眼睛突然平静下来，变得有些涣散，这种平静并非自然。他知道泽尔特罗斯人已经将他强力的费洛蒙释放到了房间里的空气中。

这次，当泽尔特罗斯人伸手将裤子褪下他紧窄的胯部时，西迪厄斯没有反应，甚至在内裤被褪下来的时候也无动于衷，但在奴隶用手覆上他疲软的茎体时发出一声细小的抽气。“你……你在干什么？”他舔了舔突然发干的嘴唇，挤出一句低语。冰凉的手指褪下他的袍子，他瑟缩了一下。

普雷格斯隔着这么远都能感觉到弟子的恐惧。

泽尔特罗斯人用指尖划过他的腰际，来到大腿，故意绕着关键部位走。“我觉得最好先了解一下彼此。我会向你展示几种技巧，但你得放松，你得集中注意力。以后你得在你主人身上，或是你主人让你去干的人身上使用这些技巧。”

西迪厄斯摇头，他开始警觉了。“你不能直接告诉我吗？”

泽尔特罗斯人大笑。“哦不，你得亲身感受才能做好。当然了，练习是少不了的。过来，别站在那堆裤子里了。你不需要它们了。”他轻轻推了推人类，让他站到一旁，西迪厄斯犹豫了半晌便照做了；他又瞥了一眼观察窗。

普雷格斯很满意眼前的景象。他永远都看不厌人类光洁的身体，那些精瘦的肌肉，是他亲手通过密集的身体训练和艰苦任务锤炼出的。那些美丽的，褪色的，艺术性的疤痕，横横竖竖的优雅线条，无一不是死亡与残酷准备的产物，其中有几条来自几天前的晚间对练。这是他的造物，经由生猛的力量锻造而出的致命武器，西斯尊主会前所未有的极品。

泽尔特罗斯人又开始围着他的学生绕圈，边走边赞许地点头。“你身材很棒。年轻，强壮，皮肤柔软，我猜他们干你的时候喜欢捏你的屁股，对吧？你生得一副Sub的身材，但你的脑袋里嘛，我想想……不……你一点都不被动。”

西迪厄斯盯着远处的墙面，权当没听见。

普雷格斯笑了。事实如何这个泽尔特罗斯人完全想象不出。

“但嘴唇有点薄了。鼻子也不太好看。好在胸部光滑，腹肌结实，还有……这简直棒极了，”泽尔特罗斯人笑道，大胆地用手指梳理从肚脐往下延伸的红色耻毛，一直摸到阴茎根部。西迪厄斯打了个冷颤，在手指玩弄爱抚自己性器的时候一动不动。

泽尔特罗斯人又温柔地摸了几把，然后来到他身后，给了他屁股一巴掌。西迪厄斯瑟缩了一下，将那只手打开。奴隶轻笑，并没被对方的防备冒犯到。“紧致小巧的屁股。我打赌操起来简直完美。我这么说你，你觉得像不像挑优质牲口？”

西迪厄斯还是目不斜视，但泽尔特罗斯人轻轻掰过对方的下巴，他轻快的语气软了下来，带上了一丝怜悯。“我很抱歉，一开始最难了。像你我这样的人，我们只是某场大戏里的一个齿轮。”

他们盯住对方。

“我跟你不一样……”

最终泽尔特罗斯人耸耸肩。“你会学会接受这点的。他们就是那么看你的。他们尤其喜欢你的老二。大到可以好好玩弄，还很有用，但没粗到让多数人感到自卑的地步。你要了解自己在诱惑这门道上的力量。”

“我知道我能做到什么。”

“你会的，”泽尔特罗斯人挤了挤眼。“那就开始我们的第一堂课吧。”

“我……不想参与……”西迪厄斯轻声表示反对，但还是由着对方粉色的双手推着自己靠到床上，坐下来。泽尔特罗斯人顺势跪到他双腿之间，用手抓住他修长的大腿。

泽尔特罗斯人又释放出一股费洛蒙，西迪厄斯扭了一下，瞳孔扩散，浅蓝的虹膜几乎被深色的瞳孔吞没。他的腿也放松下来，聪明的大脑在药物的影响下变得昏昏沉沉，他往后靠去，用双手支撑住自己的身体，看向对他笑的异族人。“你……你对我做了什么？”

“只是一点帮你放松的东西，”奴隶诱惑地说，在叉开的双腿上一点点往上划着小圈。西迪厄斯几乎疼痛地扭了扭臀部，别开脸，当泽尔特罗斯人凑上前轻轻吹气的时候他的整个身体都开始颤抖。

人类咬紧牙关，满脸疑惑。被磨平的非人类牙齿则晶亮亮地闪着猫科动物特用的自信。

“用嘴让别人硬起来的一大关键是在时机到来之前，绝不碰到对方，”泽尔特罗斯人停下了手指的工作，用异常抚慰人心的圆滑声音说道。“你首先得挑逗他们，人类。你要让他们觉得什么都不重要，只需要你的嘴巴。”他伸手用一根手指轻轻擦过柔软器官的底部，西迪厄斯倒吸一口凉气。

察觉到学生的紧张，泽尔特罗斯人笑着又释放了一波费洛蒙。效果立竿见影，年轻西斯的身体在突如其来的快感之下软了下来，他睁大的眼中满溢着理解，怀疑和迅速增长的欲望。看到那双通常冰冷无感的黑洞中突然出现了赤裸裸的欲望，普雷格斯不禁硬了。

西迪厄斯舔舔嘴唇。“我感觉……”

“很好，”泽尔特罗斯替他说完。“对，你现在够放松了，所以听清楚了。要知道，你不是一上来就全方位地对阴茎开始攻击。你先舔一下，好像品尝它是你的荣幸。这是一场精神的较量。”他靠上前，用舌头擦过西迪厄斯苍白分身的侧面，西斯扭开了，发出一声惊诧的低喘。

“感觉不是一般的棒，对吧，”泽尔特罗斯人狡猾地说，重新回到小床的边缘，从光滑的双球舔到顶部，老师迅捷的轻巧出击让学生几乎缴械投降。“用你的手抓住我的头发，他们中多数人都会这样对你，”奴隶指示道，西迪厄斯顺从地伸手，将纤细的手指埋入柔软的毛发。

原力之中，他发出的是困惑愤怒的尖叫。无助的怒火在费洛蒙强力的进犯下毫无用武之地，眼睁睁看着一切抵抗被连根拔除，只能感受到泽尔特罗斯人一遍又一遍的舔舐，轻而快速，舌头打卷。当对方将阴茎头部含入嘴唇轻轻吸吮的时候，西迪厄斯终于忍不住呻吟出声。普雷格斯看到弟子迅速变硬，优雅的分身不受意识控制地挺立起来。

“你可以同时用手和嘴巴达成特殊效果，”泽尔特罗斯放开对方好开口说话，他伸手松松圈住根部，舌头重新伺候起颤抖的硬挺首部来。他撸动了一次，人类发出声嘶哑的低吼，猛地往上挺送。泽尔特罗斯人瞟了一眼对方泛着红晕的脸，他轻启的双唇喘着粗气。“就是那样，你现在知道了。再往后躺一躺，胯部多摇摆几下。”

“为什么？”西迪厄斯喘息着问，警觉起来，还在试图逃离人工引发的快感。

泽尔特罗斯人天真地笑笑，释放出更多的费洛蒙，自信地看着西迪厄斯重新沦陷在快感之中。他仰起头，刚刚的反抗被重新遗忘在脑后。奴隶抓住对方窄窄的腰部，引导他用手肘撑住身体往后躺，然后将臀部抬起一点。西迪厄斯迷离地看着泽尔特罗斯人舔舐自己的分身，接着吞下半根，人类本能地往上挺送迎接陌生的温暖。

泽尔特罗斯人轻笑，震颤的波动一直传入他的学生体内，但紧接着他就抽离开来，带出一声湿润的“哒”声，开始欣赏掌下坚硬的柱体，然后意味深长地往下看去。此时的西迪厄斯已经闭上了眼睛，没有看到对方的视线。

类人生物停了下来，若有所思地瞥了他一眼。“快感还可以进一步加强。只需要……”他用一根手指滑向帕尔帕庭的穴口，毫无警告地探入火热紧致的甬道。西迪厄斯抽了一口气，在泽尔特罗斯人投射欲望和好奇手指的猛攻下几乎弹离床垫。

泽尔特罗斯人握住对方的阴茎，蜷起插入的手指，年轻的西斯尊主无助地发出低沉的喉音。“但你得小心，有的客户不喜欢被插入。”他笑着又往里面探了一点，从学生身上挖出一声挑衅的哀鸣。“他们只是不知道那感觉有多好。你能感到我弯起的手指么？我在压迫你的前列腺，人类。你现在应该知道那里有多敏感了。你现在感觉非常非常的好，对不对？各个种族的感受不尽相同，但人类在这里非常敏感。”

西迪厄斯扭了一下屁股试图抽身，全力反抗费洛蒙的效果。“你挺敏感的，我可以打包票，”泽尔特罗斯人笑着释放出另一波化学物质，直接把西迪厄斯搞得软若无骨，止不住地喘息。奴隶抽出手指，抓住纤细的大腿，用嘴彻底包覆住他，深深浅浅地吞吐，灵活的舌头时而蜷曲时而探出，最终年轻西斯发出一声轻呼射在对方嘴里。

泽尔特罗斯人抬起头，擦擦嘴唇，咽下浊液，满足地露出一个坏笑。“这就是正确的方法，小家伙。你会弄明白的。”

普雷格斯看着躺在小床上的弟子，单薄的胸膛起起伏伏，在非自然的高潮后喘息不已，他在原力中的印记则充斥了耻辱，为自己被如此轻易征服而感到害臊，西斯师父的想法飘向了另一边，自从他第一次看到这个泽尔特罗斯奴隶并亲身感受到它的力量后便一直蛰伏于他脑海深处的潜意识。

现在它浮上了上来。

很明显，泽尔特罗斯人的费洛蒙足以冲破他孤僻弟子的防线。费洛蒙是种化学物质，也许可以复制，而且不需依附于原始来源……费洛蒙甚至可以被用在一个新的宿主身上，至少他觉得应该挺容易的，尽管没有试过。

普雷格斯没有留下来等待西迪厄斯恢复尊严，相反，他带着满脑子的计划与想法离开了房间。他还有工作要做，实验要监督。他的思绪已经在追逐未来。

而未来充满了无限可能。

【作者注】

  * 不用多说，等脑子从费洛蒙热中冷却以后，西迪厄斯肯定一点都不高兴。
  * 不用多说，普雷格斯无休无止的操纵对他的未来没有任何好处。有朝一日肯定会被反咬。
  * 不用多说，我们很快就能看到精神情感肉体的三重操纵啦……变态的西斯们……




	3. 温柔致命的诱惑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 普雷格斯的异端实验终于开始成型，将师徒两人引向危险的领域。

 

普雷格斯又让泽尔特罗斯人给自己年轻的弟子上了几堂课，很明显，这些课程奏效了。他没有强迫西迪厄斯在泽尔特罗斯人身上练习，而是亲身上阵；他对年轻人类的进步深表满意。用了不到一个月的时间，他便宣布课程结束，将泽尔特罗斯人丢进实验室深处的静止观察箱里，留待以后需要，但另一方面，普雷格斯其实有在继续他的“宠物项目”。

 

他改变了费洛蒙的气味，消除会令帕尔帕庭警觉的微弱香氛，再提高浓度，直到实验对象完全屈服，有些甚至在费洛蒙带来的快感之下丧失了心智，醒来以后对之前的经历一概不知。

 

终于，他的机会来了。帕尔帕庭在钱德里拉为期一周的任务终于结束，表面上是去解决一场立法委实习项目的纠纷，实际则是去调查达马斯克集团的一个安全漏洞。纳布贵族回来的时候生气勃勃，两个领域获得的全胜让他兴致盎然，更让他获得了前所未有的政治洞悉。他真的很高兴能从纳布的义务公共服务中解脱出来。他的羽翼正在展开，在政界混得如鱼得水，比所有的对手都要聪明。

 

这很好。

 

普雷格斯向来对无聊的政治戏码不感冒，但帕尔帕庭似乎生来就是干这行的，所以他多数时候都放任年轻人类在他的疆场上驰骋，而自己则留在阿博拉深处进行各种实验。他的弟子是个完美的实验助手，无论进行怎样瘆人的实验，他眼都不眨一下。稀松平常的一天过了大半，在弟子面前，普雷格斯没有显露出任何会发生意外的征兆，帕尔帕庭沉浸在最近的胜利上，有点松懈了。

 

西斯师父暗自笑了。西迪厄斯迟早会明白，一个西斯决不能有一刻松懈。

 

那天傍晚，他在自己的次要私人书房里休息，西迪厄斯遵从他的召唤来到跟前。普雷格斯早已在炉火前的地毯上给西迪厄斯留好了位置，两人一起在原力中冥想了将近一个钟头。快到时间的时候，西迪厄斯已经放松下来了，至少是他与师父在一起的时候最能放松的状态，普雷格斯知道如果实验奏效，此刻的他必然会接受暗示。

 

是时候测试他的弟子了。这次要温柔。要慢慢的。需要精妙的手笔。

 

“师父？”西迪厄斯惊讶地发现缪恩人突然中断了他们在原力冥想中的链接，起身给自己倒了一杯酒。他不知道的是，普雷格斯已经启动了附在袍子上的费洛蒙释放器，发出第一波微妙的化学物质。

 

“过来，西迪厄斯，”普雷格斯喃喃地说，来到炉火前的大沙发上。“你今晚的冥想训练结束了，我有些消息要跟你分享。”

 

西迪厄斯谨慎地点点头，起身加入自己的师父。普雷格斯看到费洛蒙擦过弟子鼻头的那一瞬间；帕尔帕庭瞳孔突然放大，年轻人类僵在原地。

 

“都没事吧，我的弟子？”他无辜地问道。

 

西迪厄斯咽了口唾沫，将疑虑抛在脑后。他尚不清楚自己的感官捕捉到了什么，又是什么掩盖了真相，但他很快就会发现这种莫名的东西将会打开更深层的现实，而不仅仅是麻烦的真相。此刻，他只是执意不愿在师父面前显示出软弱。“没事，师父，我只是……有点晕……”

 

“需要我把11-4D找来吗？”多么容易就能将他深沉阴郁的声音抚平成某种近乎温存担心的口气呀。

 

年轻西斯摇摇头，来到普雷格斯身边，他小心地在沙发上坐下，动作拘谨，背挺得直直的，纤瘦的双手歇在膝头。“没必要。我一会儿就好。”

 

“希望你不是这次任务途中疏忽了健康，”普雷格斯警告道，一只手戏谑地搭上帕尔帕庭靠近自己的一边大腿。尽在自己的掌控之下。多么的自然。

 

他的弟子看向他，狭窄的脸庞不露声色，但原力之中却释放出忧心与防备的气息，还有一丝人工的欲望。“一切都如我们预料的那样进展，师父。没什么真正的危险。”

 

“玩笑而已。你今天似乎比以往要紧张啊，西迪厄斯尊主，”他带着喉音叹道，手又往人类大腿根部挪了挪，向内侧探去，帕尔帕庭无意识地打开双腿迎合这种无需言语的要求，让对方更好地接触自己，普雷格斯感到一丝原始的愉悦。他被训练得很好。缪恩人的手指停驻在裤缝处，离隐隐凸起的胯部只有几厘米之遥。他顺势启动了第二波费洛蒙，比刚才要强烈。

 

“这次任务有点困难，师父，”西迪厄斯回答，低头看向师父的手，他的眼睛睁大了，但在费洛蒙无声的影响下，他的眼中既没有恐惧也没有愤怒。“其中一人坦白他知道我们近来在纳布的活动。”

 

普雷格斯抽走那只手，在原力中捕捉到一丝尴尬的失望。现在嘛……他抬眼，正捕捉到西迪厄斯半闭着的眼睛也看向他，啊，真是有趣。西迪厄斯面红耳赤地转过脸，重新看向炉火。

 

“你是从哪里得到这条信息的？”

 

西迪厄斯似乎不太敢直视他。他盯着火焰回答，“我从他脑中夺取的，师父。他们永远不会找到他。我发现是塔帕洛的一个低层秘书走漏了消息。”

 

普雷格斯难得惊讶。“真的？有趣，而且不幸。看来得多关注关注我们皇宫里的朋友们了。你做得很好，我的弟子。我想想看有没有什么恰当的奖励。”

 

他忽略弟子松懈下来的精神护盾后面尖鸣的警钟，只关注西迪厄斯红润起来的面色，当缪恩人的手回到原位，温柔地爱抚胯间掩盖在层叠衣物下的隐隐凸起的时候，他苍白的皮肤上泛起了淡粉色的红晕。普雷格斯坏笑着用指尖擦过年轻人僵硬的后背。

 

西迪厄斯打起颤来。

 

黑暗尊主任手自由游走在这副单薄的身体上，每一次羽毛般的碰触和算计的抚摸都伴随着一波强烈的费洛蒙释放，誓要让他意志坚定的弟子拜倒在他的跟前。

 

他继续等待，直到原力之中的西迪厄斯也开始颤抖。

 

“不过，也许我的信息可以等等。我感觉到你今晚有很强的需求啊，西迪厄斯，”普雷格斯喃喃道，凑近人类，直到嘴巴擦到一只小巧耳朵的耳尖。“你否认这点吗？”

 

“不……”西迪厄斯直视前方。“但我……也不明白。这不，这不正常。”

 

“你需要理解一切吗，我的小学者？”他轻笑道。

 

西迪厄斯严厉地看了对方一眼，几乎起了疑心，但普雷格斯的袍子浸满了让人神魂颠倒的费洛蒙，他的怀疑还没成型便烟消云散。“我从没……有过这种感觉，师父，仅此……而已。”

 

“那么严重？”

 

饱含深意的一段沉默。屋里只有柴火爆裂的噼啪声。

 

“我……不知道。”他的脸上不加掩饰地露出恐惧。西迪厄斯从来不将恐惧写在脸上。这太美味了。他为自己感到害怕，为现在正在他四肢百骸中奔涌的渴望而感到恐惧。费洛蒙的作用悄无声息；在他的弟子看来，这些对他师父亲密爱抚的渴望感觉像是真的一样。

 

普雷格斯想知道西迪厄斯对此有什么想法。

 

看到年轻人在药物影响下依旧试图从心底抵抗这种不知名的效果，普雷格斯打心眼里钦佩他。但这种密集的药物攻击很快就会扫除对方的一切抗拒心理，他很确定。“我想你可以学会喜欢这种感觉，不是么。那我们就测试一下这个理论如何？”

 

“我从没……”

 

他用一根修长的手指抵住薄薄的嘴唇，将轻声反对的话语堵在对方口中。“那这对你来说将是一次别开生面的体验。也许你该让自己舒服一点。”他知道有费洛蒙的加持，自己的建议在对方耳中无异于直接命令，很快西迪厄斯便点点头，起身脱掉了外袍。

 

动作还是那么僵硬，和以往遵循师父指示时如出一辙。

 

他停下来将衣物放在旁边的椅子上，看向缪恩人。他不确定，还很紧张，几乎欲火中烧。“我觉得……有什么不对劲……”

 

普雷格斯从原力中释放出自己的欲望，碰触弟子迷醉的思想。他将黑暗的冷静投射在对方的精神护盾上，直到西迪厄斯在他的凝视下不再移动。“就把这当做另一次经验吧，西迪厄斯尊主。从中学会点东西。不要避讳你的感觉。西斯不是绝地；我们无惧于拥抱各种情感。憎恨，恐惧，胜利……热情。”他捉住人类的手，把对方拽到身前坐下来，直到两人的嘴唇几乎相碰。

 

“欲念，”他低语道，舔了一口那柔软的器官。西迪厄斯打了个冷颤。

 

“我感觉……感觉到好多，师父。我需要……”

 

这声呜咽的自白，在充满恐惧的欲望影响下磕磕碰碰，断断续续，却让普雷格斯狂喜不已。想到今晚即将发生的事，他的身体也绷紧了。“西斯不会对他们的追求有所犹豫，西迪厄斯尊主。你今晚的愿望是什么？”

 

他故意用手背擦过帕尔帕庭胯间，欲望藉此攀上另一高峰，年轻西斯惊讶地抽动了一下。“我……想要您。”一系列情感滑过他苍白的脸庞：震惊，愤怒，恐惧，好奇，还有欲望。

 

普雷格斯沉浸在那四个字中，全赖原力的矜持才没直接在地板上像动物一样要了他的弟子。今晚需要一点温柔的手段。“那你会得到我，”他低声保证，往声音中注入了火热的情调，看着西迪厄斯不由自主地伸手去解自己的内衣。

 

这一定是在做梦。

 

西迪厄斯开始宽衣解带，他刻意的动作几乎带有某种官能的刺激，在他脱下最后一层衣物，终于赤裸地站在缪恩人跟前时，他的眼睛一刻都没离开过自己的师父，身体因为不自然的渴望而抖个不停。在火光的映衬下，他简直如同某个性狂热星球上的野生森林精灵，柔软的红色毛发是那么的完美，在跳动的光线中莹莹发光。在原力的暗影中，他则是一股满溢着绝望力量的顺从漩涡，亟待一双坚定的手来操控，定义边界。普雷格斯可以给他。

 

但在那之前，他打算好好享受一下。于是普雷格斯靠上沙发背，嘴唇翘起一个纤薄的弧度。“你打算先要什么，西迪厄斯？”

 

西迪厄斯垂下眼帘，原力之中，他迷茫的欲望和鲜活的诉求在他师父渐长的饥渴中无所遁形。当他再次开口的时候，声音中伴着一丝隐隐的颤抖，似乎不敢相信自己竟会说出这样的话。“我……想要您碰我，师父。”

 

就是这个了，西斯师父一直都幻想着那对柔软的嘴唇中吐出这句话听上去是什么感觉。但是，他还是完美地把持住了自己。今晚犹如美酒，需要细细品味。

 

“是么？”他笑道。“胆子挺大的嘛。你的礼貌哪里去了？”

 

“拜托了，师父。”

 

听到那抑扬顿挫的嗓音乞求他是多么的甜美啊，但他要的可不止这些。一个真正的西斯总是想要更多。所以他露出一个慵懒的微笑，牙齿在光线中闪耀着胜利的光芒。

 

“不……求我干你。”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊哦  
> 1、 费洛蒙：西斯约会强X春药？我一直觉得泽尔特罗斯人和法力恩斯人在SW里就是用来YY各种不可描述的。  
> 2、 可怜又迷惑的西迪厄斯。  
> 3、 所以说真心不推荐师徒谈恋爱……


	4. 沙中线条[1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 普雷格斯利用费洛蒙得到了自己想要的。真是这样吗？

 

 这几个字重重砸在两人之间的地板上。

 

西迪厄斯停住了。他眼中的火焰，精巧却离奇，有一瞬间熄灭了，但紧接着又重新活了过来，普雷格斯从来没有在那双眼睛里看到过那样的光芒。缪恩人发现自己的几颗心同时加速跳动。西迪厄斯别过脸，认真地将盯住壁炉中的火焰，他颤抖地吸了一口气，吞下有毒的空气。这点燃了他虚假的勇气。“干我，师父。拜托。”

 

 _无与伦比。_ 普雷格斯轻笑着看到火热的红晕从弟子的肩膀一直蔓延到他略带雀斑的脸上。“你想怎么被干呢，我心甘情愿的弟子？正面被上？趴在椅子上？像婊子一样四肢跪地？也许我该让你骑我。也许都试一遍，啊？”

 

普雷格斯没提出一个姿势西迪厄斯都会瑟缩一下，但他还是点点头。“如果您希望那样的话。”

 

“不，”普雷格斯说。“今晚你来选。”

 

西迪厄斯犹豫了一下，重新看向对方，举手投足间无不充斥着痛苦与迷惑。“正面……”

 

“那你还在等什么？”他摆摆手示意地面。“准备一下吧。”

 

西迪厄斯缓缓坐到铺了地毯的地板上，在费洛蒙的作用下像只吓坏了的动物一样颤抖。他躺下来，盯着天花板，眼神迷离疏远，稍稍抬起臀部迎合普雷格斯的喜好，然后张开双腿，静静等待。

 

普雷格斯也在等待，他用目光吞噬眼前只展示给他看的年轻完美的肉体，它沐浴在跃动火焰的微光之中，任阴影像情人的舌头一样舔舐自己。他得确保帕尔帕庭在今后的几十年里都保持这副身材，西斯当然不能疏于锻炼，但他还是会去想象随着年龄的增长自己的小人类会如何变化，他会否喜欢成熟带来的那些改变，当永生成为可能以后他打算让自己的伴侣[2]在哪个阶段停止老去。

 

他摇摇头，甩脱这个分心的想法：手头事要紧。他忍不住继续用言语骚扰对方。“我今晚似乎特别积极啊，我的弟子。”

 

西迪厄斯没有立即回答。他现在简直迷惑极了，努力用思想与自己的身体做着不懈斗争。

 

普雷格斯挥了挥手，叫他别费工夫了。“当然了，我可不是在抱怨。反正你看上去也准备好了，是吧？”

 

人类轻轻点头，承认这点似乎让他倍感痛苦。“我准备好了，师父。”

 

“那我就不让你等啦，”他笑道，故意刺激对方，从椅中站起来到弟子身前，俯身越过赤裸的身体用嘴唇捕捉对方柔软是唇瓣，修长的手指插入丝滑的红发之间。

 

他用舌头撬开对方颤抖的嘴唇，这一次，西迪厄斯没有反抗。这一次，西迪厄斯颤抖着，绝望地迎向缪恩人，热切地任师父取他所需，普雷格斯几乎无法呼吸。 _看在科里班[3]神灵的份上，这份原力极品全都是我的！_

 

他狠狠地吻上那对薄薄的嘴唇，重到明早肯定会留下瘀伤，但西迪厄斯没有反抗，甚至在师父褪下裤子抽出他滴着前液的粗壮性器时也没有反应。不知怎么的，他口袋里的润滑剂也落到了弟子的手里。普雷格斯呻吟着享受西迪厄斯用手准备他分身的感觉，感受对方温暖的手指在自己灰色冰凉的皮肤上灵巧地舞蹈。

 

普雷格斯发出一声低吼，将精瘦的大腿分得更开。他抬起臀部，西迪厄斯抽着气等待缪恩人往前挺送，插入自己。“师父……”手指放开冰凉的肉柱，在普雷格斯彻底打破绷紧的肌肉环时紧紧抠进地毯的纤维。

 

普雷格斯低头看去，年轻人嘴唇轻启，还因为师父之前那个热情的吻而微微肿胀，这更激发了缪恩人的性欲，他低头再次吻上去，同时更深地埋入帕尔帕庭，撑开紧紧包覆住自己的穴口。西迪厄斯呻吟一声，彻底败下阵来，任缪恩人的舌头肆意品尝自己，汲取那甜蜜的亲吻。

 

“你为什么选择这个姿势，西迪厄斯尊主？”普雷格斯放开对方的时候轻声问道。

 

西迪厄斯看向他的眼神变得有点慌乱。“无关紧要，师父。”

 

“但是我想知道。”

 

缪恩人掐入人类光滑的侧腹，感受人类在手下不安地扭动，只给年长的西斯带来更强烈的快感。他的小人类里面真紧真热啊！

 

过了一会儿以后，西迪厄斯垂下眼，只盯着师父的长脖子看。“我……想看……”

 

“看什么？”他追问，几颗心脏中都燃起了黑暗的希望。

 

饱受折磨、充满迷惑的眼睛抬起来，迎上他的目光。“看……看到你的脸……不……师父……”西迪厄斯突然沙哑地呻吟起来，似乎费洛蒙夺走了他的声音。“我……我怎么了？”

 

“别像绝地那样否认你的感情，西迪厄斯尊主。像真正的西斯一样，掌控它们。做它们的主人……”

 

普雷格斯笑着发现年轻西斯在他入侵的阴茎上抽搐，肌肉绝望地扭紧，欲罢不能地吞吐肉柱。普雷格斯将试图起身的弟子压下去，帕尔帕庭苍白精瘦的身体随着他每一次缓慢轻松的深深插入而向上挺送，贴近他，每块肌肉都尽力伸展，好容纳包覆他的摧残者。

 

为他的师父轻声呻吟。

 

他的爱人。

 

这种甜美的痛苦给普雷格斯带来的是纯然黑暗的愉悦，他看着帕尔帕庭在他粗大的阴茎上像放荡的交际花一样分崩离析。他只能做他的情人，因为师父已经娶了伯根[4]，而他的弟子很快也会同他一样。啊，到时候他们可以在黑暗的高潮中共享怎样的肉欲狂欢啊！

 

帕尔帕庭沉浸在师父通过原力投射的快感之中，终于闭上眼睛，普雷格斯在他淤青的屁股上轻轻拍了一巴掌。那双眼睛在酥麻的刺痛中睁开，两汪闪耀着欲念的金色深潭，只盯住他。他极尽所能地挺送，达到前所未有的深度，撕裂了男孩，那两颗星辰，带动银河的斗转星移，颤抖着匍匐于他身下。这一次，他意欲带来痛苦。

 

只有在绝对快感与无双痛苦的无间配合下才能达到完美的和谐。

 

原力——西迪厄斯——尖叫出声，紧紧揪住厚厚的地毯，他的手插入纤维之中寻求支点，但他的眼睛从没离开过师父的脸，似乎想从中搜寻今晚的真谛。普雷格斯打量着身下人类光滑的胸脯和精瘦的小腹，分明的腹肌在容纳师父非人勃起的努力中颤抖不已。

 

“你感觉到了吗，我的小西斯？”普雷格斯笑道，停下步伐好让人类有机会喘息，却一待西迪厄斯开始吸气便重新开始抽插，惹得对方发出一声短促的叫喊，爆炸般的气喘尖鸣。西迪厄斯扭动着试图逃离插入核心的深重压力。西斯师父故意让他滑落，然后捉住人类颤抖的双腿，将纤瘦的身体重新拖回来，翻过来面朝上，粗暴地重新刺穿。

 

西迪厄斯紧咬嘴唇掩饰即将脱口的叫喊。“求求……”他呜咽道，这次逃脱明显不及上次敏捷，普雷格斯放他差不多爬离地毯才抓住纤瘦的双腿将他拉回来，分开，插入，感觉对方的身体再他无情的冲击下抽搐扭动，紧紧吞咽他饥渴的阴茎。

 

最终他的弟子终于平静下来，不再试图逃避对方的热情。他被征服了，消极地躺在地上，任普雷格斯用缓慢轻柔的步调在自己体内逗弄按压，不足以让任何一人高潮。还不到时候。“你今天学得很快，”他笑道。“反抗带来痛苦，屈服带来快感。你属于这里。”

 

西迪厄斯睁着一双被费洛蒙点燃的眼睛看向他。“是的，师父。哦……”在普雷格斯无情地反复摩擦他的前列腺时顺势挺起臀部迎合对方。“师父……这感觉……为什么……？”

 

听到弟子宣泄出的放纵无奈，普雷格斯的三颗心脏跳得更快了。西迪厄斯终于濒临彻底失控的关口了！他查看了一下人类的精神护盾，发现它们依旧很强，但对碰触变得非常敏感。其中一面护盾在他轻轻刷过它的时候颤了几颤，他几乎可以想象西迪厄斯是在装作腼腆，试图勾引他。他用力推了推，这面护盾落下去，露出背后无尽的黑暗，但这一次是自愿的，明白无误的邀请。帕尔帕庭没有抵抗他的精神碰触。

 

普雷格斯轻笑一声掩盖自己炫目的欲念，望进狂野的黑暗之中；黑暗在向他招手。“你准备好了么，我的弟子。你的整个身体都需要我，我能感觉到。由我带给你圆满你意下如何？”

 

下一次挑逗性的轻柔抽插让帕尔帕庭的脖子上青筋暴露，他的脑袋无助地歪向一边。西斯师父看着年轻人将视线绝望地锁在远处的墙上。“我——我还从没有过这种感觉。”好像这句自白是从他肺里挖出来的一样。羞愧。欲望。

 

普雷格斯爱抚人类纤细的脖颈，搔过结实的胸膛——一声充满渴望的哀鸣呼之欲出——接着，他用坚硬的温柔将那张狭窄的脸庞掰过来面对自己。“你以后也不会在任何地方得到这种感觉。你属于这里，在我的阴茎上。”他小心藏起自己接下来的思绪，它们接二连三地蹦出来，无法阻止。 _在我的床上。在我身边。直到永恒，让我带你解锁原力的各种秘密与快感。让我带你来到伯根黑暗的凝视前与它坦诚相见。你永远都属于我，我的弟子，我们会一同了解这个宇宙。没有什么能阻止我们。_

 

西迪厄斯犹豫了，颤抖地说。“师父……我不能……”

 

普雷格斯看向那两团金色的火焰。他知道在这永恒的瞬间，在这性奋的肉体与焦黑的灵魂水乳交融的须臾，自己的眼睛也闪现出同样的光芒。“告诉我你属于哪里，我的弟子。”

 

“我……”原力在他们交叠的躯体四周黏腻地挪移。

 

他用修长的手指滑下高高的颧骨，来到精致的双唇之间，感受对方破碎的轻喘，投降前的最后一丝挣扎。终于到了。

 

“跟您一起，师父……听您差遣。”

 

“在我面前就别害羞了。你没法对你的师父隐藏任何东西，”普雷格斯鼓励道，如丝般顺滑，让费洛蒙将他低沉的男中音改造成更具诱惑力的哄骗语调。“告诉我你 _具体_ 属于哪里。”

 

西迪厄斯僵住了，盯着他。普雷格斯猛一挺送。

 

亲密相触的每一块肌肉都紧张地弓起来，只待西迪厄斯叫出声：“啊！在……在你的阴——阴茎上，师父，嗯啊啊……”西迪厄斯跌进厚重的地毯，甬道紧紧团住普雷格斯，不愿放开在高潮中绝望地猛烈抽插的缪恩人。西迪厄斯试图在他身下扭动，原力在两人交合的欲望中怒吼，但普雷格斯将纳布人牢牢压住，迫使他发出一声低沉的呻吟，好好承受凶猛的高潮及不息的余韵。

 

黑暗尊主低头看向自己的弟子，后穴填满了师父的欲液，身前覆盖着他自己的，在剧烈的运动过后不住喘息，缪恩人感到一股黑暗的快意充满自己起起伏伏的狭窄胸腔，但紧接着它便要消解在冰冷、僵硬的现实之中，要化为无形。这是多么的美丽而正确啊，西迪厄斯在他面前彻底屈服，但没有费洛蒙，这一切不过是一场梦。只是一场梦。

 

现在如此。

 

他几乎温柔地看向自己的梦想。西迪厄斯的心神早就不知飘到什么地方去了，完全没注意到师父狭长面庞上的渴望。

 

唔，普雷格斯好好品味这种失落的情感，他决定了，在明早到来之前，在他们都必须清醒之前，他会替他们俩一起享受这种感觉。

 

这是一次廉价的胜利，将他弟子坚韧的独立人格碾碎后拼接而成的一场闹剧。也许连最为强大的西斯也可以通过足够的生理操控驯服，但由此激发的感情不是真的。没有任何意义。

 

他安慰自己总有一天这个梦想会变为他的现实。他想象总有一天西迪厄斯会真正明白他在师父身边的位置，抛弃“二人法则”，一同统治，随心所愿，所向披靡，在彼此坚硬残酷爱慕的拥抱中寻求永恒的陪伴。他只需要说服西迪厄斯尊主。

 

想到这里，普雷格斯谨慎地从帕尔帕庭瘦削的体内滑出，欣赏眼前的美景。西迪厄斯终于从高潮中平静下来，普雷格斯伸手爱抚其中一条颤抖的腿。他感觉手下的肌肉绷紧了。在这刹那的流连之中，他满足于抚摸光滑的肉体，满足于让自己温柔的碰触和费洛蒙引导西迪厄斯进入充分迷醉的完满。西迪厄斯摇摆地地看向他，他不确定，他想说话却因为不信任自己会说出什么而选择闭口不言。

 

等弟子终于一动不动以后，普雷格斯站起身，俯视对方，装作毫无兴趣。“去清理干净你自己，”他告诉帕尔帕庭，年轻人赤身裸体地逃离房间，满心耻辱与迷惑。

 

普雷格斯回到座位中，捧起被他抛在脑后的酒杯，呷着温暖芳醇的液体，露出一个忧郁的微笑。今晚值得铭记。哦，是的。

 

【译注】

 

[1]沙中线条：作者说是一个西方典故，沙中的线条一旦画好就没法更改了（我就纳闷了……沙子里的线条不是最好改的么……）

[2]伴侣：这里用的是partner，我感觉就是那种partner in every which way那种partner……西斯的浪漫我不懂……普雷你能停止YY了么……

[3]科里班：最原始的西斯星球，就是西斯种族的母星。

[4]伯根（Bogan）：书里所说的原力黑暗面。原文：For many years my peers wondered why I chose to remain unwed, and ultimately reached the conclusion that I was in essence married to my work, without realizing how right they were. Except that my real bride is the dark side of the Force. What the ancients called Bogan, as separate from Ashla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 等西迪厄斯发现真相就要腥风血雨了。  
> 普雷格斯甚至不满足于费洛蒙，贪婪的老匹夫。  
> 下一章情况急转直下。有些很扭曲的暴力内容。这些西斯啊。


	5. 死亡之舞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 普雷格斯和西迪厄斯早上队打了一次，事情终于败露了。

 

黎明依旧，其他东西就说不准了。

 

“很好，”西迪厄斯提剑格挡普雷格斯的出击，西斯师父赞赏了一句。西斯尊主迷宫般的基地深处，两名西斯立于练习室中央。为了活动自如他们脱掉了上衣,只着长裤和结实的战斗靴。

 

普雷格斯很享受眼前的景致，训练自己的人类弟子期间一直如此。西迪厄斯身材精瘦，在师父不断加强的沉重攻击下，他苍白的皮肤渐渐覆上了一层薄汗，闪着水光。他一侧的肩膀被普雷格斯的剑刃划了道口子，深得恰到好处——足以限制他的动作，但没有完全让他丧失行动能力。这伤恰好伤在西迪厄斯惯用的那侧，他虎视眈眈地绕着师父优雅地踱步，伺机等待对方露出破绽，却一无所获。

 

他们从训练室的西头打到东头，年轻的西斯一声不吭，唯一的声响只有两人剑刃相击时的“噼啪”声。西迪厄斯今天尤其决绝，全神贯注于在他前后左右四处游走的高个缪恩人。此时，他转身接住一记从天而降的劈砍，但强大的力道还是让他差点跪下来。

 

普雷格斯顿住了，将对方压在原地，看着对方纤瘦结实的四肢承受着非人的重量，那双被黄丝污染的眼睛里翻滚的恨意简直能透过剑刃的红光穿透他。“你打斗的时候太安静了，我的弟子，”他告诫对方。“Dun Moch[1]这招适合你，你得像用剑一样使用好好这种手段。嘲笑也好，戏弄也罢，都能轻松将你的对手打个措手不及。”

 

“我现在无话可说，师父，”西迪厄斯冲他，屏障有一瞬间降了下去，显露出底下熊熊燃烧的怒意。自从那晚以后，看到他的小人类在自己的长手臂中扭动的那晚以后，普雷格斯一直能感觉到西迪厄斯压抑的怒火在表面下蛰伏。

 

西迪厄斯快要发现真相了。也许他已经知道了，只是还在固执地拒绝接受这种可能。在他看来，这种肤浅的背叛可怕至极，毕竟，他一直都为自己的意志力引以为傲。帕尔帕庭还在否认。

 

想到这里，他兴奋不已。男孩终于决定接受真相了吗？他会公然动怒，破口大骂，还是把发现藏在心底，让怒火烂在心底深处？难道他打算像现在这样一直生闷气？

 

西迪厄斯在他的剑下像毒蛇一般自由游走，他出其不意地来到师父左边，如果缪恩人不是现任的西斯尊主的话恐怕早已在这剑下被斩为两截。但是，他用自己的武器接住了这招，转而压向年轻人。西迪厄斯失去平衡，跌倒在地，光剑手柄飞出了他纤瘦的手指，滚落到一旁。

 

年轻西斯没有浪费时间，他顺势翻身，往普雷格斯膝头祭出一记原力加持的飞腿，迫使对方后退，好趁此机会爬起来。西迪厄斯很快，非常快，这将是他在面对绝地和其他敌人时最重要的力量。他像酸雨一般砸在对手防线的裂缝处，腐蚀对方的反击能力。人要如何与一个幻影搏斗？

 

与西迪厄斯对练久了以后，普雷格斯发现了对方的一个习惯：他向来严肃对待每一场战斗，依靠闪电般的戳刺与迅猛的劈砍令敌手毙命当场。只有在确保胜利的情况下，他虐待成性的弟子才会与受害者玩游戏，静待对方挣扎，用轻伤与低语给对手带来死亡。

 

西迪厄斯今天就很严肃，这让普雷格斯不得不在弟子继续前结束战斗。他将人类重重扔到对面墙上，阻止了对方拾起光剑的企图。西迪厄斯咳嗽着跪倒在地，因为剧烈的撞击呼吸困难。

 

普雷格斯大步来到弟子跟前，一脚踢翻年轻西斯，然后用光剑指着对方精巧的喉头。西迪厄斯僵住了，还在气喘着吸气。

 

“屈服，”普雷格斯笑道。

 

慢慢的，黄色的眼睛变为苍蓝，西迪厄斯点点头。“师父。”他沙哑地说。

 

普雷格斯的视线从瘦削的躯干转到帕尔帕庭左胯上方的白色伤疤上，长长的疤痕一直消失进裤腰。想起当年的情形，他狡猾地笑了。那是将近三年之前他的弟子初入西斯之道的时候，在普雷格斯全面占有他以前，他用光剑给自己固执的弟子刻下这个伤疤，让人类发出充满恨意的惨叫。

 

他用剑尖从喉头划到肚脐，小心控制距离，看着瓷白的皮肤在能量光束靠近的时候不住颤抖。西迪厄斯一直半闭着眼睛跟随剑的走向。

 

“你在任何时候都不该丢掉光剑，弟子，”普雷格斯最终教育道。“尽管我们西斯有更强大的武器，比如原力本身，但放弃任何可行的优势并不明智。”

 

西迪厄斯点点头。

 

“我有好几个月没看到你犯这个错误了，”普雷格斯继续道，假装惊讶。“你有什么困扰吗，西迪厄斯尊主？”

 

看着西迪厄斯摇头，他想笑。“不，师父。犯错没有借口。”

 

“啊，如果你平常说的没有半句虚言我就相信你咯。”普雷格斯放低光剑，离子束与那道旧疤痕更近了。他用原力解开人类的裤子，往下拉过狭窄的胯部，直到伤愈的疤痕完全暴露出来，但仅此而已。西迪厄斯没有抵抗，很清楚悬在上方的光剑有多致命，但他在普雷格斯随意打量他的时候还是满眼怨念。

 

师父扫了他一眼，抑制住自己沿着柔软的红色毛发一路往下的分心想法，抵御住纤瘦肉体的暗示。“记住这个，我的弟子。错误只会带来痛苦。你得从你的错误中汲取教训，最终绝不再犯。这个世界不会给你第二次机会。绝地武士团更是不会。”

 

年轻西斯咬紧牙关，嘶嘶抽气，看着光剑擦过自己的皮肤，以外科手术般精准的控制划破表皮，尖锐的刺痛和烤焦肉体的刺鼻气味充斥了整个房间，但这一次，尽管身体紧绷，他一声不吭。普雷格斯在完美复制旧伤以后关闭了光剑。

 

西迪厄斯无声地躺在原地，全身心地保持清醒才没昏过去。普雷格斯看着自己的手笔。“你需要敷点百克达，”他说。“刚才你控制的很好。”

 

可紧接着他的笑容又突然变得狡猾起来。“和昨晚大不一样，不是吗？”

 

西迪厄斯羞得满脸通红，红晕一直蔓延到他的肩膀和胸口。

 

“我得说，你当时那么热情不光出乎你自己的意料，也让我大吃一惊。我很享受，你显然也一样。你从来没有像那样呻吟过。为了我没有。”

 

原力之中响起一声低沉的警告。他继续俯视西迪厄斯，看着他因为难以言说的情感颤抖不已。到底是羞愧还是恐惧，是憎恶还是怨恨？弟子的精神护盾毫无破绽，随着时间的推移只随着他的意志变得越来越强。昨晚真是愉快……

 

尽管可以再次打碎它们，普雷格斯还是选择继续等待，等待这些高墙在弟子理解发生的事情，最终接受一切以后自行崩溃。他弟子引以为傲的自制力能阻止毁灭的浪潮吗？

 

西迪厄斯瞪着他，一只手保护性地悬在胯部的新伤上方。他的师父叹了口气，将光剑挂回腰带，来到房间储藏柜那边。他用原力从最高的架子上召唤来百克达和绷带，推到弟子那边。西迪厄斯有一瞬间的错愕，但马上就挣扎着半坐起身，从半空中接过瓶子。

 

“收拾下你自己，弟子，”普雷格斯说。“穿好衣服，去立法委完成你的工作吧。”

 

西迪厄斯点点头，专心给自己包扎，在液体碰到饱经折磨的皮肤时轻哼了一声。普雷格斯看了他一会儿便转身离开，来到隔壁，穿上他搭在耐钢台面上的袍子。更衣完毕以后他坐下来，深入原力，伺机感知弟子的精神状况。

 

一开始，帕尔帕庭的思想还牢牢锁在坚实的屏障之内，但很快普雷格斯发现屏障变薄了。西迪厄斯的愤怒与怨恨愈演愈烈，他恨师父可以如此轻易地伤害自己，恨师父可以如此自由地使用自己，恨师父能将他自己的自制力剥得一干二净。

 

过了一会儿，他知道西迪厄斯终于接受真相了。

 

他知道西迪厄斯终于不再执着于痛苦。他知道西迪厄斯终于将这种情绪释放入原力，因为这种神秘的力场终于扭曲起来，温度骤降，他恍若回到了麦基托，能听见耳畔与心中激荡的血流。

 

“是那个泽尔特罗斯人对不对，师父。”

 

愤怒的弟子不是在询问，而是在等他承认，平静的话语字字致命，连原力触及这般冰冷的怒火也难逃被冻住的命运，普雷格斯看向年轻人类。帕尔帕庭站在训练室门口，已经换上了繁复厚重的长袍，用宛如浓墨的绿与黑色包重新包裹好自己。他的眼睛闪着金光，完全没有一丝蓝色的痕迹。

 

普雷格斯笑了。“是的。”

 

西迪厄斯的脸几乎变得和他的头发一样红，他危险地嘶声说道，“我不是你的试验品！你有什么权利——”

 

普雷格斯旋即起身，来到弟子面前，用身高压制住对方。他一挥手，召唤出原力闪电，五指指尖释放出的电流劈头盖脸地向他的弟子扑去。

 

西迪厄斯倒抽一口冷气，往后退了半步，到嘴边的一切抗议都被打散。他勉强承受住黑暗力量的侵袭，没有倒下去。他的成功反而让普雷格斯更为兴致盎然了，这种决绝的傲慢，这种公然的反抗是多么的美妙。这个……这就是会横扫银河系的西迪厄斯。黑暗，可怖，伤痕累累。

 

师父终于停下惩戒，打量起自己年轻的被监护人。“我有一切权利，”他声音不高，但不容置疑。“作为你的师父，作为你的上级，直到你成熟以后证明自己是一个合格的西斯尊主以前，我有一切权利。我对你的能力毫无疑问，西迪厄斯，但你还没有磨炼成我满意的样子。你依旧是个学徒，西迪厄斯，好好记住这点。”

 

西迪厄斯过了一会儿才回答，尚无法完全控制下颚因为电击而颤抖的肌肉。“更多的试炼，”他终于粗声说道。

 

“直到再没有需求[2]，”普雷格斯淡淡说。他欣赏原力之中的怒火，它已经开始降温，等待时机，帕尔帕庭着手对费洛蒙的影响分门别类，试图理解它。

 

“这次的试炼是要证明什么，师父？”他的声音依旧充斥着挑衅，几乎可以说是无礼。“敢问？”

 

“小心，西迪厄斯尊主。我可不会容忍你用这种口气跟我说话，”普雷格斯轻声警告。“这次的试炼告诉我你没有准备好。你还无法控制自己的身体或者情绪。”

 

“我的身体？我的情绪？”西迪厄斯下巴都要掉地了。“你觉得在那间屋子里的欲望是我的？”

 

普雷格斯轻笑。“也许加强加重了。也许没有。我在费洛蒙上的试验并没得出确定的结论。我说的是你对我的抗拒。你厌恶我们昨晚生理方面的纠葛。直面它时你忍不住逃脱。”

 

西迪厄斯眨眼。“我给了你我的身体，师父。‘自愿的’。你确保了那点。”他咬牙切齿地指责道。

 

普雷格斯点头。“半心半意。你觉得只有我能感觉到你的不情愿？我以为我们讨论过这事了。当一个弟子自己都不相信自己能行必行之事的时候，我又如何能相信他呢？”

 

见西迪厄斯又要反驳，他挥挥手。“不，我不怪你。至少还要好几年你才能做到。所以才需要更多的试炼，我希望下次你能用更有礼的方式表达不满，要合乎弟子对师父的礼仪。”

 

西迪厄斯缓缓点了点头，但下巴紧绷，眼睛如火焰一般燃烧。“我完全理解您的意思，师父。”

 

听到这里，普雷格斯知道自己将看到罕见的一幕。

 

西迪厄斯要干蠢事。

 

【译注】

 

[1]Dun Moch：就是打的时候言语骚扰对方造成对方分心。西斯惯用招数，EP5维达爸爸对卢克使用这招成功了，EP4他对老王使用这招，对方冷漠JPG，毕竟老王调戏对手那叫一个高（其实是嘴贱吧……）

[2]“直到再没有需求”就是标题。原文评论里有人提出普雷说是这么说，其实心里想那天永远不会到来，他要永远占有PPT……

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还有一章，暴力警告。会很惨……


	6. 试炼与错误

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 西迪厄斯做得太过了，他为自己的行为付出了代价。普雷格斯希望弟子能吸取教训。
> 
>  

 

_西迪厄斯要干蠢事。_

 

也许他应该阻止男孩。

 

但当西迪厄斯转身离去，消失在昏暗的走廊里的时候，普雷格斯又忍不住好奇，他想知道会发生什么，于是才放年轻西斯轻易离开。普雷格斯沉入原力之中开始冥想，追踪那股火热的愤怒，循着弟子的步伐深入阿博拉的心脏地带。

 

当终于意识到对方的目的地时，普雷格斯睁开眼。西迪厄斯压根没打算偷偷摸摸的，他播撒出的不快甚至影响了牢笼中的力敏野兽，它们恐惧愤怒的吼叫此起彼伏。西斯师父赶紧起身，追过走廊，边走边低声用母语咒骂。远处的警报也响起来了。他来到负二楼的实验室，来到他用静态场储存自己实验对象的地方。

 

他有一瞬间的担心：韦纳米斯[1]

 

但等他匆忙赶到的时候，西迪厄斯站在装着泽尔特罗斯人的液缸前面，单手紧紧锁住对方的细脖子，异族人的脑袋呈一个诡异的角度搭在垮下的肩膀上。脊椎断了，他的试验样本在顷刻间便已毁灭。没有折磨，没有痛苦，简简单单的睡梦中的死亡。普雷格斯盯着自己的弟子。

 

西迪厄斯也看向他，薄薄的嘴唇翘起一个弧度，似乎是个满意的笑容。他知道自己会因为抗命受到惩罚，但还是站在那里，一手抓着泽尔特罗斯人，眼中不加掩饰地闪耀着憎恨的火焰。

 

多么美丽的野兽啊。普雷格斯硬了。但他低声嘶吼一声，抬起手，让原力流入弟子，带来一波波的痛苦。帕尔帕廷僵住了，泽尔特罗斯人重新跌回缸里，溅起一片水花，西迪厄斯则倒在地上，在黑暗电流的作用下痉挛。普雷格斯狠狠地惩罚他，增强电流，直到年轻西斯呻吟一声以后无声地躺在那里，浑身软瘫，断抽搐，几乎失去了意识。

 

普雷格斯放下手，像顶级捕食者一样绕着弟子踱步。西迪厄斯的眼睛睁开一条缝，金色的闪光明亮而毫无妥协的意思，其中透露的仇恨与愤怒几乎让他的师父难以呼吸。多么的美丽。多么的辉煌。

 

但太目中无人了。

 

“愚蠢，”他危险地低声警告。

 

西迪厄斯只是笑笑，忍受第二波深入骨髓的电流。他喘得上气不接下气，却依旧在普雷格斯停下这轮攻击弯身查看时一声不吭，任对方抓住自己细瘦的手腕。西迪厄斯在师父碰到自己时瑟缩了一下，但普雷格斯把他拉起来，拖着他无力的身体来到中央操作台上，将他狠狠摔了上去。

 

他的左臂被压在最下面，给桌子磕断了。西迪厄斯咬紧牙关将骨折的手臂拉到胸前，但普雷格斯没管这些。他将断臂推到一旁，伸手将弟子身上华丽的袍子统统撕开，对衣袖扯到断肢时人类发出的低声呜咽充耳不闻，反将他推倒在桌面上。

 

普雷格斯停下来打量身下疼痛难忍的弟子，进一步用Dun Moch骚扰对方，他露出一个残忍的笑容。“你这次做的太过分了，西迪厄斯，但我在想……如果你只是恨我的话真的会有这么大的反应吗？”

 

“你夺走了我的意志，师父，”西迪厄斯抱着左臂低声反驳。“我对你 _没有_ 感觉。我 _不_ 想要你。一切都是谎言！”

 

“你真就这么确定？你，可已经是谎言的大师了。”普雷格斯享受这种阴暗的快感，抓住对方棱角分明的手腕，进一步扭动受伤的肢体，直到西迪厄斯痛苦呻吟。“区区一个谎言不会在你黑暗的心里种下这么深的憎恨。谎言不会让你萌生出你这般羞愧，也许，你是因为对你的师父有感觉才感到羞愧的，是不是？至少是为曾乞求我干你？”

 

西迪厄斯泪汪汪地怒视着他。

 

普雷格斯非常享受这个过程；他将衣物从纤瘦的身体上层层剥下，把破烂的华丽布条推到一边，直到自己的弟子赤裸破碎地躺在冰冷的操作台上，身体依旧止不住地颤抖，承受普雷格斯化为电流的不快。

 

西斯师父没有浪费时间，他将脆弱的人类翻了个个儿，压在冰冷的台面上，粗暴地扫入两根手指。西迪厄斯颤抖着咬紧入侵的异物，恨意蒸腾，慢慢丧失了他冰冷的强硬，因为怒火而变得火热而油滑。

 

“很好，”普雷格斯也感受到了，他低吼一声，正打算用空闲的那只手解腰带，但在碰到光剑剑柄的时候突然顿住了。他寻思了一会儿。

 

也许男孩需要一次更严肃的教训。没有人可以杀死他的试验品。没有人可以跟他公然对抗。所以他抽出光剑，按下开关，光剑的嗡鸣惹的西迪厄斯在他手指下挣扎，想回头看；警觉的情绪充斥了黑暗面。他几乎能感到弟子的思想：他不会的！不会为一个泽尔特罗斯人。不会。

 

他当然不会，但西迪厄斯不需要知道这点。普雷格斯等到力场最薄的剑柄顶端变烫以后关掉了开关。他靠上前，对西迪厄斯低语道。“别动。”

 

他抽出手指，将滚烫的剑柄压在弟子双腿之间，收获对方一声夹杂着恐惧与疼痛的轻声惊叫。他就那样一动不动地用光剑抵着弟子，直到对方轻声哀号，“师父……”

 

“你知道会发生什么。求我手下留情，”普雷格斯低吼道。“你不值得这种惩罚。”

 

西迪厄斯咬紧嘴唇，点点头，小心地抱住被压在身下的左臂。但他没有乞求。

 

“那好吧。”骄傲的感觉油然而生，普雷格斯将剑柄往前推，端部强行撑开人类紧致的小穴，滑了进去。西迪厄斯喘着粗气，不住呻吟，忍受光剑剑柄坚硬外壳的扩张和滚烫端部的烧灼，两边的凸脊更是拉扯到他柔软的肠壁。普雷格斯慢慢推进，直到剑柄一半都没入人类。

 

普雷格斯的这把光剑很长，剑柄是专为两手操剑的缪恩人打造的，将西迪厄斯钉在桌上，动弹不得。普雷格斯弹了弹剑柄尾部，将震颤送入人类的核心，但他的弟子几乎动都没动。他嘲弄地爱抚着光滑的大腿内侧。“你知道如果我现在按下开关会发生什么吗？”

 

西迪厄斯颤抖起来。

 

普雷格斯叹了口气，停下手头轻柔的捉弄。“我会失去我的弟子。当然是可怕的损失。也许我再也找不到一样的了。也许黑暗面本身都会随之改变。”他抓紧光剑尾部，又往里面塞了几公分，逼得西迪厄斯发出一声僵硬的呻吟。“你的潜力让其他人都黯然失色。”

 

寂静。

 

“但不懂服从的弟子对我来说也没用，”他沉吟，轻轻敲了敲开关，刚好让西迪厄斯听到，但不足以启动光剑。原力之中的西迪厄斯剧烈颤抖，现实中的他却动都没动。“从里面杀死，像个赤裸的婊子一样骑着你师父的光剑咽气。你不会进入西斯亡者的史册，西迪厄斯。或者，我会确保你留名，这样所有人都可以从你耻辱的死亡中获得警示。”

 

他陶醉在西迪厄斯体内燃烧正旺的耻辱火焰中。对他来说，他的名声远比他的性命重要。多么骄傲的生物啊！即便遭到无情的侵犯他依旧是这么的伟大。

 

他狠狠拍击剑柄，这一次西迪厄斯终于叫出声来。金属勾住他柔软的肉体，撕裂了它。鲜血从剑柄上淌下。西迪厄斯呻吟呜咽，眼睛噙满了泪水。他美味的恨意却更加明亮了，他嘶声回答，“当然，我听您-您差遣，师父。我不会为我不值得承受的惩罚乞求仁慈。”

 

“你当然不值得承受这个，”普雷格斯训斥道，伸手摸索人类僵硬的脊椎。“也许我只警告一下你就好。也许我该切掉你的性器好让你真正变成我的西斯玩物。那时候你才会吸取教训吗？”

 

惊惧之中，西迪厄斯反而更加紧地吃入进犯的凶器。

 

普雷格斯用手划过冰冷金属桌面上的鲜血，检查自己沾血的手指。鲜艳，干净，饱含生命力。他俯视人类。美极了。看到西迪厄斯鲜血直流地深深吞下自己的光剑让他胯下的分身也迅速充血，但他现在不能分心，这堂课还没有完，重点还没有讲。他抓住光剑尽端，拉出一半，感觉西迪厄斯燃起了一丝希望，然后又狠狠插入直到不能再深。

 

“啊啊——！”西迪厄斯尖叫起来，上身弹离桌面，没受伤的手挠着金属桌光滑的表面。普雷格斯再次搅动光剑，这次直击前列腺区域。西迪厄斯像受伤的小动物一样挣扎着寻求支撑，感受火热金属致命的亲吻一遍又一遍落在敏感的腺体上。在自身的恐惧和普雷格斯强加于他狂乱心神的欲望夹击下，他的阴茎不由自主地硬了。

 

但普雷格斯尚不打算让他释放。感觉到弟子快到了的时候，他又把光剑从对方体内抽了出来。

 

另一股原力闪电又让男孩在桌面上无声地扭动起来，当普雷格斯抓住他的双肩时，他绝望地扒住光滑的桌面，但缪恩人轻松把他提了起来，半挟半拖地把他搬到房间另一头的刑架处，用电击脚镣拷住人类的脚踝，提起那副颤抖的身体将从天花板上垂下的手铐拷在耷拉着的手腕上。

 

西迪厄斯几乎无法站立，献血淌下他的大腿，沾湿了他的靴子，但普雷格斯不打算让他站着。他走到房间右边的控制台前，输入指令，看着天花板上的锁链收缩，直到西迪厄斯被提到半空中。当断折的手臂被拉开不得不承受一半体重的时候，他的弟子倒抽一口冷气，重新活了过来。

 

普雷格斯无动于衷地看着对方挣扎。他本希望不会进展到这种地步，但他不会容忍公然反抗。普雷格斯来到西迪厄斯跟前，欣赏起坚硬优美的阴茎，还有人类黄色眼睛眼角生理性的泪水。“集中注意力。在我回来以前，你需要自我治疗，西迪厄斯尊主。但是……”他伸手爱抚着丝滑的肉柱和它骄傲的茎首。西迪厄斯在镣铐之中颤抖，不由自主地挺身。“我要它在我回来时候保持这个状态。想想你做了什么，你怎样惹怒了我。”

 

西迪厄斯抖抖霍霍地点了下头，拒绝满足师父见证自己失败的欲望。

 

普雷格斯摸着人类的侧腹来到他身后。流血已经差不多止住了；他弟子对纤原体的操纵又上了一层楼。“你这里也需要在我回来的时候准备好，但我觉得你需要些帮助。”他扫了一眼实验室里的器材，发现有一样器材的钝头正好和他自己的阴茎差不多尺寸。他把它塞进西迪厄斯，直到人类被完全填满，轻声呻吟。

 

他退开几步，欣赏起自己的手笔来。西迪厄斯，后穴填满，勃起硬挺，破碎地吊在锁链里，只为自己的师父的欲望服务。是的，这样的惩罚足够了。这样……才算重点。

 

他把弟子留在那里吊了几个钟头，期间一边工作一边慢慢抚平自己失去泽尔特罗斯人的创伤中。这事无可避免，他意识到。西迪厄斯绝不会忍受另一次同样的操纵。男孩是个傲慢孤高的小家伙，永远不会让西斯师父感到无聊。

 

等到傍晚他回到实验室的时候，西迪厄斯已经几乎神志不清了，因为疼痛和不得释放的欲望而不住呜咽。但他不会乞求，普雷格斯终于意识到，他对此深感满意。他把坚硬的器材拔出西迪厄斯的甬道，不加润滑地狠狠插进去，西迪厄斯无声地在锁链中挣扎，忍受身体的强暴。最终，普雷格斯用原力迫使他高潮，他在师父的手里射到地板上，普雷格斯也到了。

 

他看着自己的种子夹杂着血液从纤瘦的双腿流下，发现西迪厄斯终于昏过去了。普雷格斯退出来，对控制台挥挥手，镣铐打开，年轻西斯软瘫在地。师父没管他，就把他留在那里，但叫了11-4D准备好医疗救护以备万一。顺便，帕尔帕廷的手臂也需要恰当的照料。

 

那晚剩余时光他都沉浸在黑暗面中冥想。他确定自己的弟子不会再尝试这样的愚行，但如果他再犯，总有惩罚相随。他的弟子再次被打碎，过后的重生将让他变得更为强大，如同火鸟涅槃。

 

这，便是西斯之本。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  【作者注】
> 
>  
> 
> 1、西迪厄斯很匆忙，即便被怒火蒙蔽双眼，气得发疯，他作为一个西斯弟子也知道不能跟普雷格斯正面肛。所以很不幸，普雷格斯在这次对峙中全身而退了，尽管我们中很多人都想看到另一种可能，但这次受伤的是西迪厄斯:(
> 
> 2、但是，西迪厄斯记仇能记好久。（还记得他在书里被普雷格斯原力掐是什么时候么……那时候普雷格斯已经称他俩地位对等了[2]。）
> 
> 3、出来混，迟早要还的，普雷格斯。
> 
> 4、本系列下一篇故事可能会讲PPT在纳布与OFC纠葛，嗯，还是很扭曲，或者是之前某篇里提到的勾引/贿赂韦鲁纳的故事。想看哪个？
> 
>  
> 
> 【译注】
> 
>  
> 
> 韦纳米斯：普雷他师父偷偷收的另一个徒弟，被普雷打败以后扔去泡在缸里当实验对象……一观察就是几十年……  
> 是一次秘密集会的时候PPT又冷不丁被普雷格斯原力掐了。


End file.
